User talk:ScoobyDude34
Why Why did you change accounts again? Are you ScoobyDude2? If you are, please log in to ScoobyDude2. -Decca03 Okay Just to make sure, you're ScoobyDude2, right? -Decca03 Sure I’ll make it ASAP, please post a review on Wild Goose Chase. Remember the series we were working on? Wanna continue it? Please reply soon! -Decca03 Word count I'll do the word count. Wanna continue Catfish Co.? -Decca03 Okay Reviewed! Remember The Newest Scooby-Doo Show? When you were gone, I wrote Wild Goose Chase, please review it. -Decca03 Wow My mind is blown. I had the exact same idea to make a series just like Scooby-Doo! Musical Mysteries. Can I write for it and can it be part of Catfish Co.? -Decca03 The Haunted Inn It's out! -Decca03 Cool Ok. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok Yes. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi You still on? -Decca03 Hey Hey man, I'm writing you guys a little story as we speak. -Decca03 Yes! :D My first story in ages is out! http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_Men -Decca03 Hey dude I'll do it soon. ;) -Decca03 Reviewed your episode I did it. -Decca03 Titlecards/Lion Men Just to let you know, I'm guessing 2-4 parts for The Lion Men. Also, I'll do your titlecards in a bit, kinda busy right now. -Decca03 Two things I reviewed it! Also, yup. After the Lion Man is either The Ghost of Robin Hood, The Sun God Sacrifice, or something else. -Decca03 Redo I decided to keep the Lion Men into one part. Can you redo your review counting part 2? -Decca03 Thanks Thanks! -Decca03 The Demon Face Chase It's out! I await your review. -Decca03 Hi Taking a short break. -Decca03 Sorry Sorry about the review delay, but I did it. -Decca03 You still active? Still here? -Decca03 New series sneak peak Two security guards were wandering along through a wax museum. Suddenly, they heard a noise. “What was that Chuck?” asked one of them. “I dunno Larry,” said Chuck, “wanna check it out?” “Nah, who cares?” replied Larry, “now, I have to go check on the Mystery Inc. Room.” He walked through a door and began wandering down the hallway. Statues of monsters the Scooby gang had faced lined the walls, the Lion Men, the Wax Phantom, and the Devil Bear- suddenly, he stopped. The Mr. Hyde statue was gone. “Uh, Chuck?!” called Larry, “somebody stole the Mr. Hyde statue!” “Nobody stole it,” a voice mumbled. Mr. Hyde came towards Larry, “I came to life!” “Ah!” screamed Larry. He ran away, but all the statues came to life and came towards him. “No! Please, get away! Ah!” -Decca03 Everybody Hyde! It's out. http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Hyde! -Decca03 Here it is! New episode: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_of_the_Past -Decca03 New story http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Meeting -Decca03 Still here I'm still here. You? -Decca03 Decca Hey, ScoobyDude! Decca said to tell you and Kyle that he hasn't been on lately because he's been busy. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm still here, you? -Decca03 Click here! I'm continuing Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum, so please re-read every episode, as the final episode is almost here. Also, you didn't review all of the ones I wrote last year, so make sure you do re-read just in case. -Decca03 Hi! Hi, ScoobyDude34. While you were gone, I finished up "War at the Wax Museum", but season two isn't going to happen, so you probably shouldn't read the first few season two episodes. I also wrote one of my best stories, Caper at Cupcake Castle! By the way, I might not be very active until December, but I'll try to be on. -Decca03 By the way I forgot to mention, please read the rest of War at the Wax Museum and review those along with Caper at Cupcake Castle. Thanks! -Decca03 Back I'm back. -Decca03 Hello! Hello there! I was wondering if you could take a moment to look at the teaser trailer for my fan fiction, Scooby-Doo in the Frigid Blizzard. I would also like to know if you know anyone I could talk to about the medium I could you to tell the story. Any helpful tips are welcome! Howler of the Moon (talk) 03:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Howler of the Moon Yo Hi! I wrote a new episode. The Town With no Ghosts -Decca03 Hi Yes, I've been watching Be Cool since day one. I love it! What's your favorite episode? It might be my new favorite Scooby show. Reply Area 51 Adjacent, Me Myself and AI, and a couple of others. Just curious, did you ever read my story back from 2014, One Last Mystery, Eh Old Boy? One Last Hurrah? Be Cool Yes, I love Daphne's new personality. Have you seen Gremlin on a Plane? What's your least favorite? -Decca03 Least favorite My least favorite is also Game of Chicken. I love Gremlin on a Plane, but thought it was too easy to guess. -Decca03 Reviews Did you ever read the rest of War at the Wax Museum and Caper at Cupcake Castle? There were never reviews, so just curious. -Decca03 Reviews I'll read and review a few of your episodes tomorrow. -Decca03 Your episodes Which one should I start with? -Decca03 Okay I will tomorrow, good plan. PS. Don't read season two of War at the Wax Museum since it's been cancelled -Decca03 Okay Okay then, farewell for the day. -Decca03 Catfish Co. Let's do a Catfish Co. series based on Be Cool! Do you want to? -Decca03 Hi Should I do War at the Wax Museum season two? Also, would you like to write the first episode of our Be Cool show or should I? I asked Kyle03 if he'd like to write one, but he hasn't replied yet. -Decca03 Word count What would the usual word count be for the Be Cool series? -Decca03 2000 Let's do 2000. Also, did you ever read my series, Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road? -Decca03 I'll I'll be busy, so maybe you should write the first Be Cool episode. Also, I reviewed the rest of Creepy Cases. -Decca03 Be Cool Kyle03 hasn't replied to me, so I have no idea if he'll write one of the 26 Be Cool stories, so I did the description for episode three. You should do four. -Decca03 BCSD Kyle03 isn't going to write any of the episodes, so it's just us. -Decca03 Which Which one are you working on? -Decca03 Rs Are we including Rs in Scooby's dialogue? Because in the show, he doesn't use them. In my first story I'm not giving him Rs, but it's okay if you do. -Decca03 Episode Just finished The Roar of the Worlds! I'll read your episode soon. -Decca03 Good Then we've finished the first two episodes. It's going good. -Decca03 Rs Since Scooby doesn't talk with Rs in the show, do you think we should make him not talk with them? I didn't have Rs in my first episode. -Decca03 New I'll be gone Saturday and pretty much all of Sunday, but I finished Anger of the Archer. -Decca03 Okay I'm going now and will return Sunday night. If you finish a new story, I'll probably read it then or on Monday. Can you reply to my replies to your review? -Decca03 Yo I'm back! I saw Sorcerer Snack Scare, my new favorite! -Decca03 Swamp Beast I saw a French version of Saga of the Swamp Beast. -Decca03 Like this How is the episode going? -Decca03 Suggestions Hi. I was reading your Be Cool stories that didn't have any links, so I was wondering, could I suggest two things for Hut, Hut, Yikes! and Monkey See, Monkey Boo? Carebearheart (talk) 01:58, February 22, 2016 (UTC) This is Decca03, I see Carebearheart wrote this, also see my message above I saw what you wrote my page, so my two suggestions for the two stories are that both culprits are female and make Velma or Daphne unmask the monsters instead of Fred. You response back on my page to tell me your opinion. :) alright, but what about Velma? :( Okay Cool, how many words? -Decca03 Okay So it'll be around 4000 words or is that word count after the time when it was half-way done? Also, I put in my first old monster. Are you going to re-use any? -Decca03 Okay Okay, I got a better idea and changed it. -Decca03 Okay Which one? -Decca03 Wait Then I will wait... Hmm... Will it be done soon? -Decca03 Okay Okay hopefully we're in the same time zone. What time zone are you? -Decca03 Time Pacific time. So that means sooner than tonight for me. -Decca03 I'm I'm gonna go do stuff while I wait. -Decca03 Episode Carebearheart wants to write an episode of the show. What do you think? By the way, I reviewed your episode. -Decca03 Reply I accidentally saw the solution ahead of time. :( You get to decide about Carebearheart, just tell them on their talk page. I told them you would decide since I'm pretty bad at deciding stuff like that. I just started Hide and Squeak. It's good so far. -Decca03 I can decide if you want, though. -Decca03 Hi Since Catfish Co. was supposed to be just us in the first place, I think it's best to have only us writing the series. It would also break our even amount of episodes, so I told Carebearheart that, but I'd be happy to give feedback if they want to write their own Be Cool episode. -Decca03 Remember our old stories all those years ago? One of mine was only 500 words! That's barely longer than the opening of Hide and Squeak. Our stories have come far. -Decca03 Update Hide and Squeak has reached 1,700 words. Going good. I'm going to update the description. -Decca03 Thanks Thanks! I'm pretty sure you're talking about the new description, so, I'll tell you the teams. Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby is the first one, and Fred and Velma is the other. Hide and Squeak Just finished Hide and Squeak! Hide and Squeak. Just to let you know, the official term for a Daphneism is Daphne Du Jour. I learned this from Be Cool's head writer, Jon Colton Barry. -Decca03 Length I totally got carried away while writing and it was 1,293 words over the 2,000 we set. Your episode was also 3,000. Should we make that the new goal or just make a few of the episodes go over? By the way, we never finished the first Catfish Co. series. We'll finish this, right? I want to even do a second season. It's so fun to write! -Decca03 Okay Sounds good. -Decca03 Be Cruel I've almost finished Be Cruel, if it's done before Hut, Hut, Yikes should I release it after or just reverse the episode order so Be Cruel comes out? -Decca03 Be Cruel Be Cruel, Scooby-Doo! is out! -Decca03 Hut, Hut, Yikes! I reviewed it. Can you review Be Cruel, Scooby-Doo! next? Thanks! -Decca03 Be Cruel As soon as you review Be Cruel I'll start work on my next one. -Decca03 Hi I replied to your comment. By the way, I'm super excited for Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion?! -Decca03 Monkey See Well as soon as you write Monkey See and Monkey Boo, I'll get to work on my next one. -Decca03 Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion? I kinda picture it on a rainy day with grey sky. Can you set it on a day like that? (Although not grey sky if it's night.) -Decca03 Okay Cool! -Decca03 Yo Hi, I'm reading Monkey See, Monkey Boo. I'm loving it! -Decca03 Reviewed I reviewed it. P.S. I need to change the rating. -Decca03 Spiderweb Spooks I reviewed yours! I'll start mine tomorrow. -Decca03 Ten I bumped it up to ten because the episode was so good. Started Spider Web Spooks, around 2,051 words so far. -Decca03 Episode I bumped Monkey See, Monkey Boo up to ten after reading it again, since it's my favorite you've written. Anyway, Spider Web Spooks is out. It's one of the best, probably a ten! (In my opinion) Not quite as good as Hide and Squeak but still great. -Decca03 Replied I replied to your comment. -Decca03 Hi Out of all my upcoming episodes, which one are you most looking forward to? I'm looking forward to Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion? out of your episodes the most. -Decca03 Cool I can't wait to write it! Have you started Mild, Mild West? -Decca03 Cool How many words is the intro? -Decca03 Okay What are the suspect names? I want to start Fright on Channel Five but I don't think it's a good idea to have the same culprit name twice, so I'm wondering what your suspects are. (Don't tell me the culprit, just the suspects.) -Decca03 Okay Thanks! Based on the opening of the one I just wrote, it might be my best yet! -Decca03 Fright on Chanel Five Made it to 2,000 words. -Decca03 Fright Fright on Channel Five is out! All of my episodes after Hide and Squeak have been getting below ten but I think this one might bump it back up. -Decca03 Mild West I'll review Mild, Mild West tomorrow because it's really late. Also, I replied to your comment on Fright on Channel Five. -Decca03 Hi I thought it would either be Silver or Mike. By the way, I want to start my next one again, so who are the characters in Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion? -Decca03 Swamp Beast Just finished the English Saga of the Swamp Beast. I didn't really understand it in French, but it's now one of my favorites. -Decca03 Hi I just started my new episode! :D -Decca03 Okay I'm about to post mine! -Decca03 Episode Where the Mountain Meets the Spoon is out. I hope you like it, I think it's better than Hide and Squeak. -Decca03 Reviewed I reviewed your episode. Can't wait for your review of mine. As I said before, I think it may be better than Hide and Squeak. -Decca03 Thanks Thanks! I'm gonna start work on the next one, so once again, who are the characters? If you've planned them already. Anyway, so far your best is Mild, Mild West in my opinion, and my best is Where the Mountain Meets the Spoon in your opinion. And in mine too. What's your favorite you've written? -Decca03 Plantastic I want to start Plantastic. My characters are Trap Man Sam, Mr. Uncle, Helga, Professor Invert, and Lock Traps (creator of How To Be a Leader). Do any of your characters for your next one have those names, or am I good to start? -Decca03 Nine We finished half the season in nine days. :O -Decca03 Start Just started Plantastic! -Decca03 Plantastic Did the opening and I'll write the rest later. By the way, if you have time, can you read my series Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road? It's considered my best. Besides maybe Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum -Decca03 By the way, I might not be on tomorrow. Scooby-Two I'll write the rest of Plantastic tomorrow. How's Be Cool, Scooby-Two going? -Decca03 Plan I canceled Plantastic and replaced it with Three Nights with Freddy, which I just started. -Decca03 Hi I'm almost done, how's Be Cool, Scooby-Two going? -Decca03 Episode Three Nights with Freddy is out! -Decca03 That's okay Alright, I'll see it when it's out. Replied to your comment, thanks for reviewing! What's the monster? -Decca03 Okay Cool. -Decca03 Review I reviewed your episode. Who are the characters in your next one? I'm gonna start mine soon. -Decca03 Hi Just to let you know I might be gone for the next few days, but I'll be back, and maybe with a few new episodes. -Decca03 Hi I might be gone most of today and maybe all of tomorrow and some of the day after that. When I return, I hope I'll have at least one episode done. -Decca03 Hi I finished Solar Problems! Be back in a few days. -Decca03 Hi I'm back! -Decca03 Story Is your story almost done? -Decca03 Yup I just reviewed it! :D -Decca03 Hi Added my new episodes to the guide. Can you put your episodes in? (If you have ideas.) -Decca03 Too Slow My characters for Too Slow? are Maximillian – Orin – Maple Syrup Jonas – Slow-Slow Snails. -Decca03 Story I haven't started it yet. -Decca03 Characters Actually I changed by episode so my characters are - Anton – Mr. Samson – Brock Banker – Janetta. Also Lock Traps (mentioned only, the creator of How to be a Leader). I'll start soon, but none of those are in your episode, right? -Decca03 Okay Since How to be a Leader has been in it since Spider Web Spooks (I think) it's probably okay to mention Lock. -Decca03 Start I just started! -Decca03 Episode I finished Panic at the Playground! -Decca03 Stone Far, So Good I'm going to start it soon. Reviewed your episode! -Decca03 Scooby in Scotland I'm almost ready to start, my characters are Jock – Effie – Lucas - Peter, that good? -Decca03 Okay I'll work on it soon. -Decca03 Okay I'll work on it soon. -Decca03 Hi I changed my episode again but same characters, I'll start it soon. Who's your favorite Be Cool character to write for? Mine is Fred. -Decca03 Hi I've been really busy, so I might not be able to start it for a few days. -Decca03 Getting Colder It's out! Getting Colder -Decca03 Tea House Terror I made my monster a dragon without realizing Queen for a Day was a witch that could become a dragon. But since Be Cruel, Scooby-Doo already had a witch, it's okay to have a Chinese dragon, right? -Decca03 Hi How is your story doing? -Decca03 Hi I'll start mine after How to be a Leader. P.S. is Lock Traps the culprit? Actually, don't answer that. I'll wait and see. -Decca03 Cool Is it almost done? -Decca03 Okay By the way, I'm really mad at Cartoon Network for not airing Eating Crow this week. Are you? -Decca03 Be Cool I hope it comes out on iTunes in the morning. -Decca03 Okay So sometime today? -Decca03 Hi I reviewed your episode! My next episode's suspects are: Elyde, Senge, and Dorje. -Decca03 Character I also have Uncle Snow. -Decca03 Episode Snow Lying, Snow Lion? is out! -Decca03 Characters Who are the characters in your next story? -Decca03 Hi I might not start my episode until tomorrow. -Decca03 Hi I might not start my episode until tomorrow. -Decca03 Tea House I almost finished my story. I have about another one thousand words to go. -Decca03 Episode Tea House Terror is out! -Decca03 Episode Will your episode be out today? -Decca03 Hi We'll do that after the season is written. -Decca03 Hi Will your episode come out soon? -Decca03 Okay Okay. -Decca03 Reviewed I reviewed it! I'll start the season finale soon. -Decca03 Hi My story will take a few days. Soda Lakes Scare I started it but I'm tired for now so I'll work on it more tomorrow. -Decca03 Soon It may be a week. -Decca03 Hi I wrote the season finale! It may be the best one I've written, hope you like it. Soda Lake Scare -Decca03 Hi You still here? Soda Lake Scare is out. -Decca03 It's Me What are your top five favorite episodes I did in our Be Cool season? Mine of yours were: 5. How to Be a Leader (least favorite of the five best) 4. Fun to Play With, Not to Meet 3. Queen for a Day 2. Mild, Mild West! 1. Be Cool, Scooby-Two (favorite) -Decca03 Cool I closely agree with your rankings of mine, my rankings I'd give to myself are: 5. Getting Colder 4. Soda Lake Scare 3. Anger of the Archer 2. Where the Mountain Meets the Spoon 1. Three Nights with Freddy (maybe just because I'm a big fan of Five Nights at Freddy's but it was still great) What would you rank your own episodes? -Decca03 Favorite What's your favorite overall counting your own episodes? I won't mind if you like one of your episodes best. -Decca03 Hi My top five are: 5. Mild, Mild, West! (Great epic story) 4. Be Cool, Scooby-Two! (I love the twist ending!) 3. Soda Lake Scare (Great solution!) 2. Three Nights with Freddy (FNAF!) 1. Where the Mountain Meets the Spoon (My favorite book puns plus Rendi reference!) I won't be on for a couple of days. -Decca03 Writers We have two people wanting to write! Not just Carebearheart, now ElChupacabraOfTheSnow! Should we let them both do an episode? -Decca03 BCSD Catfish Co. Hey there! I'm ElChupacabraoftheSnow (Eli). Recently I stumbled upon Be Cool, Scooby Doo! Catfish Co. Decca03 said that if you said I could, I could write a few episodes for you guys. Besides that, great episodes! Especially How to be a Leader, that was a great episode. Kinda reminds me of A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown. Can't wait to see more!! **Sorry, I didn't realize my post went through. Not used to User Talk Pages. ElChupacabraoftheSnow (talk) 08:36, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Top 10 BCSD CFC Episodes These are my current favorites! All the episodes are good though. 10.Game, Set, Laugh! (This is just because of the Clown scaring Emily, though it was still a pretty good episode :D) 9.Spider Web Spooks (I loved how Decca used the spider from the intro to make this episode. It was pretty cool to be honest! Loved the intro too. It was funny for the whole internet connection joke to be implemented.) 8.Getting Colder (Loved the monster. Was surprised who the culprit was. Also, I loved how in the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy ran into Fred and Daphne's Frozen bodies. Seems like it'd be terrifying.) 7.Panic at the Playground (It's everything I didn't know I want. Lol. The chase scene was also great, especially Fred being chased.) 6.Hide and Squeek (When I first heard that he mouse was the villain, I thought "Oh boy". To be honest, it worked. I also loved how the gang were secretly solving the mystery. Nice touch in my opinion.) 5.Where the Mountain Meets the Spoon (Another odd but hilarious episode. It felt ironic that something so odd was needed to win the contest. I mean a spoon?!? Funny episode though!) 4.Fun to Play With, Not to Eat! (Loved how the villain was a Caveman. You'd expect a more generic toy for the villain, like a Doll. Nethertheless, it was a great episode! Loved Scooby and Daphne's obsession over Pinky the Unicorn too!) 3.Soda Lake Scare (Loved the monster. Just a great episode and I didn't expect Mr. Cards to be the villain.) 2.Jurassic Bark (Take Fun to Play With, Not to Eat! and E-Scream, and put them together. You get Jurassic Bark, a great episode. There are so many cameos in this that I absolutly love, but one episode is just BARELY better.) 1.How to Be a Leader (I absolutely love Sasquatch. That paired with the funny moments of Fred not understanding how to be a leader made this a great episode.) ElChupacabraoftheSnow (talk) 09:02, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi There are two messages for you above this, but you've been pretty inactive and I've already started my story, so, will you be back? -Decca03 Hi I'll be back in a day or so. -Decca03 Hi You back yet? It's Summer. P.S. if I ever randomly vanish from the site you can bring me back at fanofthekidswbscoobydoogames@gmail.com (just thought you should know since nobody is ever around at the same time :( like Kyle03 hasn't been on in ages.) -Decca03 When r u going to put up the first episode for Season 2 of Be Cool Scooby Doo Whats ur email and phone numebr Whats ur email Greetings from the Past Hey. It's me. You said Summer. It's been nearly a year since we wrote BCSD CC. I guess you didn't say Summer 2016, but still, where are you? Did something happen to you, or did you just realize you were too busy to come back? I have a feeling you can't have forgotten. You've been on here since 2012, me, 2011. I remember when you wrote your first story. We started ranking the best episodes of our series. We started Catfish Co. Millions of memories can't just be forgotten just like that (unless something happened and you lost your memories). And if you are too busy to write stories, at least let us know where you've been. ElChupacabraoftheSnow and I have written quite a few good episodes yet we always wonder when you'll come back. This site meant everything to me when I joined. So many other Scooby writers. Everybody I used to know, Kyle03, Redo, GaryTheGadgetDude, and of course you, are gone. So all I'm really asking is for you to reply to this message, if you ever see it. -Decca03 Welcome back! You're welcome and more importantly thank you for coming back (and just in time to celebrate a year of BCSD Catfish Co in a few days). You've missed so much, and been missed as well. :) -Decca03 New Episodes I'm going to write my new episode tomorrow, but in the meantime I was wondering if you would mind if I changed the order of the episodes slightly and do a two part season finale? Also, I reviewed your story. I know it's been a while, but just to let you know, I wrote these three really awesome episodes: Fred Alone, Birdman Island, Pokingmon Bun and Spoon, and a couple of other ones for ElChupacabraoftheSnow's Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! so please check those out if you have time. :D -Decca03 New Episodes Yes I've seen all of season one. It was epic! -Decca03 New Episodes You're welcome! -Decca03 They finished. -Decca03 New Episode Idea I finally finalized (hopefully) my idea for season two episode two, so I'll start it tomorrow. Sorry Sorry I haven't been able to start my episode yet. I'm still trying to think of an idea that works for me. -Decca03 Okay I think I'll go with my latest idea Getting Even. Coming Soon Sadly the one day I finally had my idea ready to go my PC broke. I fixed it now but it's too late to write the episode. But the good news is I'm gonna try and write Ciao, Scooby on the 24th. Better news, Fred is a scam artist in it. -Decca03 Me too! Ciao, Scooby is almost done. I hope you like it. -Decca03